Agent Streeve
Agent Streeve was a human male operative of the Imperial Security Bureau during the reign of the Galactic Empire. He was killed by Kuy Vaal during an insurgent rising on Botaan. Biography Age of the Empire The Death Hand I He arrived on Jedha to locate and capture the rogue Jedi Knight Jada Bariss. Unbeknownst to him he was overheard by two members of the Church of the Force who prevented his plan from raiding the cantina owned by Lor San Trakka by using an Imperial spy. Later he met with Tau Pei who promised him to deliver the Jedi Knight on a silver platter, if he gave him an audience with the Emperor. Agent Streeve sets out to find a way into the Temple of the Whills, but fails the first couple of times. Become more desperate and eager to track down whatever is hidden within the Temple and catch the Jedi Knight, Streeve deploys a group of CZ-1-9-1 Cambots to seek the Temple. Despite them being discovered by the people within the Temple, he obtains a detailed plan. Unbeknownst to him, his team of Droid Commando's is destroyed and the Church of the Force discovers his plans. He gained entrance to the Temple of the Whills when Tau Pei overpowered Sennai Visz, having gained a squad of experimental Stormtroopers, the Death Trooper. Streeve sends his troopers to capture or kill Jada Bariss and Lor San Trakka, which they do and even obtain the Holocron of Whills. He watches Tau Pei kill Visz before leaving the Temple. To his surprise however Trakka collapses the entrance to the Temple, no longer allowing anyone entrance. He orders his squad of Death Troopers to escort Jada Bariss to a nearby Imperial Security Bureau station outside the Holy City. After that he finds out the transport had crashed and he arrives with another team of Death Troopers at the location where Jada and Tau Pei face off. After the combatants topple over the cliff, Streeve orders his men to seek for the Holocron of Whills. He tracks Bria Tharen and Jada Bariss to Tharen's hideout, which he and a squad of Death Troopers raid. Bariss holds them off from the Starscream. Giving an order to the troops aboard his flagship the Consecutor to engage the Starscream in battle, he travels there. After Bariss and Tharen's escape from the system he awakens the fallen Tau Pei within a Bacta Tank, telling him he has recieved orders from Darth Sidious to transport him to Coruscant. The Death Hand II Data was recieved from a survey group within the Ilum system and send to Agent Streeve. While the first data gave nothing conclusive, a second set of data provided Streeve with enough reason to warrant a mission there to find a Jedi (which unbeknownst to him, was the same Jedi he faced before). Darth Sidious gave him access to a Dark Side Adept whom he was familiar with, Tau Pei and they left immediately. Shortly after arriving in the Ilum system, Streeve ordered Tau Pei to take troops and a shuttle down to the planet and investigate the surface. He had taken a full contingent of Stormtroopers with him and three Imperial-class Star Destroyers. He recieved word from Tau Pei that the rogue Jedi Jada Bariss had been found on Ilum. He ordered Tau Pei to continue as he was doing at that moment. He later informs Emperor Palpatine that the Crucible had been taken and Sidious ordered him to bring the ship as soon as possible to Coruscant. After he recieves word of a captured Lambda-class Transport fleeing the planet Ilum, he orders a squadron of V-Wing Starfighters to intercept it. That ultimately failed due to the interruption by the Tantive III and a squadron of ARC-170 Starfighters. He was also present when Darth Sidious ordered TK-319 to bomb the Jedi Temple on Ilum. Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator He was on Botaan in 0 BBY when Governor Jirec Sann ordered for him to raid the city of Botaan for insurgents and rebels after the bombings on the Empire Day parade. He executed the searches with Agent Garr Maccon, but unlike the young agent he was unsuccesfull. When Maccon revealed he encountered a Guardian of the Whills, Sann ordered for Streeve and Maccon to raid the city of food supplies and hardware. He and Governor Jirec Sann debriefed Agent Maccon about what he met in the city. While Sann wanted Maccon court martialed, Streeve had other plans for him, which came to fruition. Maccon's discovery allowed Streeve to take down a rogue network of ID-9 Scan Droids that were inside the Imperial complex. He and Maccon then attended the execution of the insurgents that used the explosions caused by the Scan Droids as a trick to get access to the complex and he was told by Maccon that the Guardian was there, but no longer. He recieved intelligence from Garr Maccon about possible rebel strikes against the Imperial complex and therefore ordered a complete lockdown of the complex and jamming off all communications coming in and going out. This trapped the insurgents infiltrator within the complex. He set out a bait for the leader of the insurgents extraction team, which was Kuy Vaal, and succesfully drew him in there by using his father [Vaal. He then remembered Kuy as a former Stormtrooper that defected the Empire and for his betrayal he killed Sendii Vaal. They then engaged in a furious fight. He kept taunting Kuy Vaal telling him he would always be loyal to the Empire and that he would always be a Stormtrooper. In a fit of rage however, Kuy attacks Streeve and strikes him down. For a moment it seemed he would spare Streeve, but even though Kian Shun interfered, Kuy killed Streeve with a single shot.